Sly meets Sasha and the Gang
by Hyena king
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Sly meets Thunder and Lightning. Enjoy! Story's good.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is the moment you've all waited for. The sequel to "Sly meets Thunder and Lightning! Sit back and enjoy the ride! So, without further ado, here's chapter1!**

Sly Cooper quickly scaled the roof tops in Cairo, Egypt. Where he was headed was relatively obvious. The natural history museum. After a few seconds of this, He was inside and Talking to Bentley.

"Breaker Alpha Foxtrot, this is the wizard, do you read me sitting duck?" Bentley asked, using the code names he and the rest of the gang had talked about before this mission.

"This is Peking Duck, I hear you Blizzard." Sly said, intentionally getting the names wrong.

"No Sly, I'm "The Wizard" and you're "Sitting Duck." Bentley corrected.

"I hear you loud and clear, Lizard." Sly said, still getting the name wrong.

"No I'm..." Bentley was about to correct him, but seemed to decide against it. "Forget it; you're not taking this seriously."

"Yeah, I'm not." Sly admitted. "Look Bentley, I know this is your first time out in the field, but you've got to loosen up. If we're going to get to those Clockwerk parts, I need you to be on your toes. So in plain talk, what's your status?"

"Well, I've established myself in the basement, and I'm pretty sure that I can rewire the service elevator if you can power it up from that security station."

"Hang tough pal, it might take me some time, but I'll figure out a way to get up there."

With that, Sly got to work. He quickly hopped onto a whale skeleton. (At least I think it's a whale skeleton.) And scaled it over to the second floor, where he pulled a switch that activated the security station. There were a few moments were Bentley struggled with the elevator, then the elevator went up and Bentley appeared.

"OK, OK. Let me at that security computer." He said, as he went over to said computer, which was powering all the defenses in a hallway leading to the Clockwerk parts. First, he turned off the spotlights, then the lasers, then opened the security gate.

"Presto, all clear." Bentley said when this was all finished.

"Thanks pal. For your first time out, you did pretty well." Sly replied.

"Oh, this operation is far from complete." Bentley said, turning back to the computer. "Now that the lasers and spotlights are offline, Murray should be moving into position for your rendezvous. I'll stay here and provide computer support while you go on ahead."

Before he could do that, a yellow explosion went off behind them, blinding the two temporarily. When the light cleared, they turned in time to see Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Thunder Boom and Lightning Flash all crash in a heap on the floor.

"My head."

"Pinkie, get off my face!"

"Where are we?"

"Rainbow, you on top of Lightning!"

"Oh, don't worry, this is fine."

"What happened?"

This and other questions were asked as Sly and Bentley looked at this scene in shock. Sly's face turned into a happy one when he realized who these guys where.

"Thunder! Lightning!"

The pegasi turned in time to see Sly Cooper coming at them. They both smiled as they recognized the raccoon thief.

"Sly!"

The three of them shared a hug, Which was increased when the rest of the ponies joined in when they saw their old friend as well. This moment was interrupted by Bentley.

"Ahem, in the middle of a heist, here!"

Sly looked at his old pony cohorts and smiled. "We got to stop running into each other like this."

"Agreed." Thunder and Lightning replied. Just then, Sasha poofed into the room.

"Wow, this world looks even more fun than the last one!"

"Who's that?" Sly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a long story." Twilight said, then. 'You know, if you're in the middle of a heist, how can we help?"

**There you have it. I know, it's kinda messed up that I'm ending it on that note, but I figure that will just make you want more. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is pretty self-explanatory, so I won't bore you with the details. So, without further ado, here's chapter 2!**

Here's how it went. Twilight took Bentley back to the van, (Turns out, he's just as good in the van as inside.) And together they monitored what was going on in the museum, often giving fake messages to the guards to reassure that a heist was not currently happening.

Speaking of the guards, they were surprised when a rainbow colored blur suddenly knocked over several exhibits. Rainbow Dash then flew away, the guards chasing after her, yelling and telling her to freeze. Sly, Thunder and Lightning, along with Applejack, quickly made their way through the now deserted hallway. Applejack was taken along because they need her strength to help carry the Clockwerk parts.

Sasha, on the other hand, was being tended to by Rarity and Pinkie. After Sasha had given them something to give Murray, They all decided that Sasha would be better off were she was at. So, Rarity and Pinkie had decided to babysit her, which led to Sasha and Rarity trying out different Egyptian outfits, and Pinkie bouncing around everywhere, Sasha even gave her some Egyptian styled desserts and the recipes for them which made Pinkie very happy. As for Fluttershy...Twilight volunteered her to stay in the van, which the yellow pegasus had more than accepted.

The quartet in question was currently scaling the ropes, three of them using the skills they learned from the Thievius Raccoonus, Applejack with some assistance from Lightning. Soon, they were at the Rendezvous point, which Murray had still not arrived yet. They were considering leaving without him when the hippo came crashing through the glass ceiling.

"Greetings, citizens. I hope you weren't harmed by my meteoropic entrance." He said as he recovered from his landing.

"No, Murray. We kept at a safe distance.' Sly insisted, as Applejack and Thunder were with him. "Though I wouldn't say the same for Lightning."

The white pegasus was currently crushed under Murray's feet. The hippo looked down, and then grabbed Lightning in a bear hug. "I missed you guys! Why didn't you tell me you were here, I would've gotten some pizza!"

Lightning's only response was a choked gurgle.

After an almost tearful reunion,(Tearful on Murray's part) they got back to work. Murray, using Sasha's gift, which were a pair of gloves that were said to increase strength almost a hundred fold, lifted a security gate for the crew. The gloves worked, as Murray had practically lifted the darn thing of it's hinges.

After that, Murray destroyed a block that was blocking the entrance to the Clockwerk exhibits via rope.

"Solid work, Murray. You're in the zone." Sly said when all was said and done.

"My hulking frame is too much for that puny rope." Murray said proudly. 'You guys go ahead and unlock the doors from the inside. I'll be waiting in the hallway to help you carry out the Clockwerk parts."

"If it's all the same to you guys, I think I'll wait with Murray." Applejack said, "I'll leave all that jumpin' and crawlin' to you."

"Alright, be careful." Thunder said.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to lose my best cowpony friend!" Lightning said which for some reason brought a blush from Applejack.

The trio went back in action, crawling across that rope like they owned it. They quickly entered the exhibit, only to find that the Clockwerk parts were missing.

"I don't get it Sly." Bentley commented. "The Clockwerk parts should be right here."

"It's a setup!" Twilight's voice suddenly said.

"Yeah, we need to pull the plug on this operation!" Bentley agreed.

Before the trio could move, the sarcophaguses placed there opened up to reveal...Inspector Carmelita Fox! And a purple tiger person.

"Freeze Cooper! And freak cohorts!" Carmelita said, pulling out her shock pistol.

"Inspector Fox...As beautiful and unpredictable as ever." Sly said with a grin.

"No! Snap out of it!" Thunder said as he stopped Lightning from going to Carmelita.

"Whereas you crooks are so predictable." Carmelita responded with an annoyed look. "You always return to the scene of the crime."

"Crime? I haven't stolen anything...yet." Sarcasm aside, Sly genuinely had no idea what Carmelita was talking about.

"Oh really?" Carmelita asked. "Then who made off last night with the Clockwerk parts? You've got the motive."

'Someone already stole the parts?" Sly was baffled.

"In our defense, we just got back here a few minutes ago." Thunder pointed out. Carmelita ignored him.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Carmelita aimed her gun at them, ready to shoot. The tiger, who had been quite during this exchange, suddenly spoke up.

"It might not have been him, Carmelita. The method of entry and guard casualties point this to being a Klaww Gang job."

"The Klaww Gang?" All three, even Lightning, of the trio said.

Carmelita turned to her partner angrily. "Constable Neyla, I allowed you to sit in on this stakeout as a favor to the Contessa...I really don't need any help!"

"Oh, I think you might. Just look at the facts."

"Facts!? Sly Cooper and his freak show friends are right here! I caught them red-handed!"

"I,m just saying there are other criminals in the world other than-"

"Sly Cooper! After him!"

Sly Cooper, with Thunder dragging along Lightning, ran up the stairs and through the museum, Carmelita tailing behind. Murray and Applejack met up with them.

"Wait up Sly!" Murray cried as he hobbled along.

"What happened to him?" Applejack asked Thunder about Lightning.

"Old flames." Was his response. At that moment, Lightning raised his head and shouted. 'I'll see you later, my darling!" Which caused Applejack to bonk him on the head for some reason.

They continued running, under fire from Carmelita. They met up with Rarity and Pinkie, who ran with them while carrying Sasha. As he chase continued, A bucket of white sticky stuff, (The nature of which I'm letting you guess.) Fell on Carmelita, courtesy of Sasha. They then split up, Murray, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie and Sasha heading back to the van while the trio ran for it. Carmelita chased them onto a balcony, as Police cars were gathering outside the museum.

They ran across the rooftops, Carmelita still on their tail. After a few seconds of this, they reached a back alley where they jumped into the van,(Which still looked like an armored assault vehicle.) And took off, leaving Carmelita in the dust.

"I'll find you, Cooper!" Carmelita cried the fox still as feisty as ever. Before the van pulled fully away, Sasha poked a hand out, waved it, then pulled her hand back in. No sooner had she done this, Carmelita's pants turned to cotton seeds, which blew away with a slight breeze, revealing a blue thong. Carmelita quickly covered herself, her anger vibrating through the night as she heard Sasha, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash's laughter ringing in the process.

**There you go. Before you say anything, I rated this T for a reason. Hope you enjoyed this second installment. R&R PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Hyena King here! This the intro for the first level of the game. So, without further ado, here's chapter 3!  
**

**(Sly POV)  
**

_Carmelita's as angry as ever. She's really quite lovely when she's angry. Seeing her in her thong didn't hurt, either. This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship with Sasha.  
_

_Anyway, that Constable Neyla; Was her reference to the Klaww gang just a slip of the tongue, or an intentional clue? Either way, it's our only lead to the missing Clockwerk parts._

_Clockwerk. He was consumed with jealousy over the Cooper clan's thieving reputation. Is it inappropriate to call him a monster? No, not at all. What kind of person stays alive for hundreds of years with the express intent of wiping a rival's family line? Imagine the hatred fueling that first decision to replace his mortal body with soulless machinery._

_Ultimately, it did the lived forever. He caught up with my parent, and I wound up in an orphanage. It's there that I met my pals, Bentley, the brains of our outfit, and Murray, the brawn. They turned out to be all the family I needed. When I started to track down Clockwerk, fate pulled a fast one and introduced some friends from another world._

_First, their was Thunder and Lightning. Those two boneheads not only became my friends, they also helped me through a lot of my previous missions. Then their was Twilight, that magical unicorn (I,m not joking.) Who turned out to be a big help herself, along with Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. They had all earned a place a members of the Cooper gang._

_Two years ago, I thought I'd finished it. How naive to believe I could easily put an end to that kind of hatred. And now he's back, in pieces, sure, but his threat is real. Does the Klaww gang even realize what they've stolen?_

_Back to my pony friends, they apparently had their own problems. A guy they were fightning, Discord I think his name was, had sent them here to make sure he could reign unopposed. Now they needed to get back, but the Thievius Raccoonus was back at the base, and we didn't have time to send them home. When I told them this, you know what they did? They not only understood, but they planned to help us out with our mission, just until they could get home. That's good, cause I need all the help I can get._

_Oh, and as for Sasha, she's apparently the daughter of the Greek goddess Aphrodite, and the Norse god Loki. (A bunch of ponies are here, so why not a goddess?) She's has a...unique sense of humor. I think we're going to get along just fine._

_I don't know what's in my future, but it won't be a repeat of the past._

**There you go. Don't you worry, the good part's coming. R&R please!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is the first part in the First mission, "The Black Chateau" With The ponies in it. So, without further ado, here's chapter 4!**

**(Sly's POV)**

_I had to call in a few favors to get the goods on the Klaww gang's local operator, Dimitri, a short of underworld celebrity. Equally at home in high class art circles and shady back alley crimes. He was once a passionate young art student, who worked hard to develop his own visionary style. Unfortunately, the art world wasn't quite ready for his "Kinetic esthetic."_

_So he gave them what they wanted, and started forging old masterpieces. His way of punishing those with bad taste. Dimitri now runs a nightclub on the west side. The thumping music, colorful light shows, and hint of danger, lure in sic young patrons from far and wide. And it's here, hidden somewhere, where we'll find the Clockwerk tail-feathers._

_What Dimitri plans to do with the Clockwerk part is beyond me, But those plans end tonight._

The night in Paris was dark. Perfect for a group of thieves. Sly, Thunder, Lightning, and Twilight quickly scaled the rooftops of Paris, heading in the direction of the nightclub owned by the criminal celebrity Dimitri. Once they were close enough to the nightclub, Sly contacted Bentley.

"I tell ya Bentley, it's going to be a real pleasure robbing this nightclub."

I share in your enthusiasm, but before we hit the inside, we'll need to do a little reconnaissance work." Bentley reminded.

"Already on it." Lightning said, preparing to fly forward towards the nightclub. Thunder stopped him before he could do so. "Preferably with everybody else, Lightning." Thunder reminded, earning him a groan from Lightning.

"Back to the topic at hand, what do you have in mind, Bentley?" Sly asked, getting back on track.

"I've installed this special antenna on the safe house," Bentley explained, pointing out the antenna in question. "To help with our first job, hacking in to Dimitri's satellite array. The coordinates for the jump start beacon have been uploaded to your binocucom. Make your way to this position, and I'll give you a full briefing on our objective."

"We're on our way." Sly reassured. As they made their way towards the antenna, Lightning looked over at Twilight. "Why are you here again?"

"Because, you're going to need some brains on this mission." Twilight responded with some uncharacteristic sarcasm. Thunder laughed as Lightning glared. As they went along, they found clue bottles in certain parts of the area. Twilight used her magic to collect these as she was carried by Thunder, her magic making virtually no noise in doing so.

And so it went like this; they scaled balconies, crossed streets, and climbed rooftops to get to their destination, being silent as they did so. They were sure to get the lay of the land as they moved about. Sly, Thunder and Lightning did all this with the skills they learned from the Thievius Raccoonus, while Twilight was carried by Thunder. They took out any guard they came across with brutal efficiency. When they were near the canal, they saw a most peculiar sight. It was Sasha, dressed in the Salvador bikini and matching swim briefs from when the ponies first meet her, taking a late night swim.

"Hey guys! Come on in, the water's great!" She said as she back stroked across the canal. Twilight was about to say something when Sly replied. "Naw, maybe later." This drew a laugh from Lightning, while Twilight just stared.

"Can we please get on with this?" She asked her impatience clear. With that, they made their way towards the satellite with all speed.

Once they were close enough, Sly received further instructions from Bentley. "Sly, I need you to hack into Dimitri's communication array so that we'll have access to his data base."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"To start, you'll need to get to the top of that tower. Then you'll have to reposition that satellite dish to point at my safe house antenna."

"I'm on it." Sly then turned and formed a plan with Thunder and Lightning. Taking Twilight from Thunder, the raccoon quickly climbed up onto the tower with the first satellite. Once Thunder and Lightning were at two other satellites, he gave a hand wave, and all three of them pointed their respective satellites at the antenna. As soon as that happened, the info began to pour in from Dimitri's communications array and into the antenna.

"You guys did it!" Twilight said as she stood beside Sly. "I knew...Oh; don't tell me she's naked?"

Sly turned his attention over to the canal, were Sasha was, indeed, naked for the entire world to see.

"She's quite..." Sly began

"Don't say it." Twilight responded.

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed this installment of the story. R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is the next part in "The black Chateau." So, without further ado, here's chapter 5!**

Sly, Thunder, Lightning, and Twilight quickly entered the wine cellar leading them to the night club, where they met up with Murray.

"Good to see you little buddies." Murray said. "I guess the way through this wine cellar is guarded by those rats." Murray gestured to the rats in question, who were standing silent guard. "Bentley thought you might need some help clearing them out."

"Sounds like fun." Sly said with a smirk. "You and me, back to back..."

"Totally! Outnumbered, Fighting impossible odds...It's perfect!"

"All right, pal. Let's get to it."

"I think Lightning beat you to the punch." Thunder broke in. At that moment, Lightning was pummeling the hay out of a rat as his comrade was trying to pull him off. The rest of the gang shrugged and joined in. It was relatively short. Murray knocked some of the guards out with his fist, Sly with his cane, Thunder with a thunder blast, Twilight with magic, and Lightning with lightning blasts. After the fray, Murray held open a cellar door while the others went inside, double jumping,(Or flying, in Thunder and Lightning's case.) Over it.

After thanking Murray for the help, Sly and the gang moved onwards, Where Twilight used a beam of magic to disrupt a laser gird as they did so. They then, (Much to Lightning's disappointment), snuck around a guard that would be too tough to handle by themselves. Lightning felt better once they knocked the guard out cold with a few blows.

This went on for a few minutes, sneaking through ventilation shafts, knocking out guards, and disabling laser fields until they reached the heart of the operation. There, Sly went up to the window and began to take pictures as the rest watched in anticipation. They noted the generator, which was powering the security system, the Tail feathers, which were being used as everlasting printing plates, and Dimitri himself.

"That should do it." Bentley said once the photos were taken. "Head back to the safe house and we'll think of a plan to attack." As they headed out, Twilight asked what was on all their minds.

"What are they doing?"

Sly sighed, and explained the concept of counterfeiting to the ponies. Afterwards, Thunder got a determined look on his face.

"We must stop him."

"At all costs" Lightning added. Sly moved along, glad for their enthusiasm.

**There you go. Sorry to end it like this, put I have limited time. Hope you enjoyed nevertheless. R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is the pretty self-explanatory, so I won't bore you. So, without further ado, here's chapter 6!**

They finally made it. After some struggles and unexpected bumps in the road, they made it to the site of Dimitri's counterfeiting operation. Speaking of which, the diabolical lizard was right in front of the group as I speak.

"Gah! So...Raccoonus Dudus- You're like totally bumming my house up and bringing me down. So very uncool. Why can't you let the birds and the bees be free, bro?"

The group looked at him confused for a moment, and then Sly spoke up.

"Look Dimitri-You have no idea what you're playing with- it'll bring more then you're house down..."

"Look, bro. I see you're a tough cowboy...A man with taste, style, vision, a connoisseur of finer things. Like me. Look, I'm sure two cats in a bag like us can work something out, yeah? We smooth, yeah? Look, see the money. You like the money? Take all you want. I can-"

"No deal!" Sly responded in anger. "You and the rest of the Klaww gang have to be stopped. Clockwerk will never again see the light of day. Look, just hand over the tail feathers and we'll-"

"What is this with clocks, bro? Have you no vision, are you not hearing what I,m beaming you? You think you have juice? Don't show me a little mind when talking about such big things...you think you can swing the bat? Show you're bling and let me shine you."

Sly was silent for a moment, then. "I have no idea what you're saying." Before he could say anything else, Dimitri addressed the ponies.

"What about you, black one? You're friend looks way uncool, but you look like a man of vision. Certainly you can dig me. And groovy horn head, you look like a smart girl, you know what I mean, yeah?"

Thunder and Twilight looked at each other. (Lightning was fuming at what he thought was an insult from Dimitri.) Then looked at the counterfeiting fiend.

"No thanks. We don't deal in stolen goods." Thunder said, practically snarling.

"We don't dig you, I guess." Twilight said, not sure if that made sense.

'And your suit sucks!" Lightning all but shouted. Dimitri gave a growl of anger.

"Let's dance!" With that, Dimitri disappeared inside a portal, the group right behind them.

The following fight was fierce. Dimitri fired purple lightning bolts from his ring, which caused Sly Twilight and Thunder to duck for cover. The blasts had no effect on Lightning, though and he charged in to fight. The lizard turned out to be no slouch in the fighting arena, using improvised dance moves to block and attack Lightning, while the white Pegasus battled with his hooves in the most brutish style possible.

Thunder and Twilight were about to help, but Sly stopped them, looking at Lightning. "You got this?"

"Yeah, just leave it to me!" Sly smiled at the fierce pegasi's answer and let him fight it out with Dimitri.

The fight went on for a while, at one point they even had a lightning bolt fight, but the fight ended with Lightning picking up Dimitri and throwing him in the Printing press, where after a few seconds, the groovy lizard ended up in the trash.

"You take Clockwerk feathers, and my counterfeiting operation, its past tense!"

"That's the idea." Lightning said with a smile.

"We're doing you a favor. What kind of thief prints money?...There's no honor in that."

"You...Cracker box!" Dimitri responded in anger. Then, he fainted, defeated. As the group looked in fascination, Sasha came in through the door.

"What'd I miss?" She asked while eating an éclair.

**There you go. I hope you're not to mad I had Lightning fight against Dimitri, but I figured that Sly was too good for this. R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is pretty self-explanatory, so I won't bore you. So, without further ado, here's chapter 7!**

**(Sly's POV.)**

_My gang and I had done it! The Clockwerk tail feathers were ours, and Dimitri's counterfeiting operation was ruined. Due to the untimely arrival of Carmelita, my escape got a little tricky. Angry at having just missed me, she took it out on Dimitri, closing down the nightclub, and putting the frustrated forger behind bars._

_The gang and I headed out of town for a week in Monaco. Bentley wanted to try out his new card counting formula, and I believed the tam had earned themselves a well-deserved break. And what a break it was. Pinkie threw all kinds of wild parties, and don't get me started on what Sasha did. This was going to be fun._

Meanwhile, back on Equestria, Lord Malice strode across the halls of Tartarus, growling deeply to himself. Discord, who was currently making all kinds of trouble across the land, had sent the Elements to another world! What's worse, he didn't prevent Thunder and Lightning from getting their elements. Oh, and to top it all off, a goddess from Olympus had allied herself with the ponies. Well, he was not without allies either.

\Discord can have Equestria, for the time being. He would ensure the guardians destruction and reclaim what was his. Tartarus, that dark pit where he had made himself king, had no shortage of prisoners. Malice, however, was looking for two in particular. There, that cell. He entered the cell, shrinking himself to accommodate for the smile size of the room. He looked down upon the two forms that were chained to the wall at that very moment.

They were both unicorns. One was a deep shade of red, almost blood-red in fact, with a pitch black mane. Her eyes were a lighter shade of red, a fitting match for the rage she intimated from them. Her sister was jet black, with a deep purple mane and eyes, which shown pure malice. Their cutie marks were just as sinister. The red one's looked like the head of some kind of devil, while the black one's looked like an eclipsed moon.

Lord Malice took a scroll from inside his armor and began to read from it. "Devitra and Shade. When you were foals, you'd torment Blank flanks by making them wet their beds and mock them for it. As adults, you terrorized what is now Cloudsdale and Manehatten. You've certainly earned you're stay here. But I can make it end here."

Lord Malice leaned closer to them." All you need to do is go to an alternate world, find the Elements of Harmony, and kill the ponies known as Thunder and Lightning. In exchange, I'll give you your freedom. Do we have a deal?"

The two unicorns looked at each other with smiles, then turned back to Malice.

"What do you have in mind?" They both asked in silky voices.

**There you go. I know, this isn't a very long chapter, but they'll get longer soon.I hope this peeked you interest though. R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is the next mission in the game titled "A starry eyed encounter." So, without further ado, here's chapter 8!"**

**(Sly's POV)**

_Another Clockwerk part had surfaced in India, so the gang and I loaded up the van and narrowed in on our next target, A mysterious spice lord known as Rajan. A self-made man who grew up poor on the streets of Calcutta, he started his life of crime by selling illegal spices on the black market, eventually growing from small outfit to sizable operation and earning himself a seat in the prestigious Klaww gang._

_He's since crowned himself "Lord of the hills" and while he goes to great length to convince others of his royalty, it's mostly to convince himself. True to form, he's throwing a lavish ball in his newly purchased "Ancestral palace." The reason, to show off his latest acquisition, the Clockwerk wings, a symbol of my enemy. If you saw the wings silhouetted against the night sky, it was already too late for you, especially, if your name was Cooper._

_Rajan believes displaying the wings will bring him prestige and maybe they will. But they're also bringing me._

Sly, Thunder, Lightning, Rarity and Fluttershy quickly crossed the bridge that connected their current safe house with the rest of the jungle.

"Guys, stake out the palace, and find a way to get into the ballroom. Find out who's going to this party." Bentley instructed. The current group proceeded to do just that, leaving the rest behind to hang out at the Safe-house. Rarity was wearing some inappropriate attire for the job, a fashionable ninja suit that was sparkling with gems all over it.

"Rarity, you do know this is a stealth mission, right?" Sly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No matter what we're doing, one must always look fashionable." Rarity answered with a proud smile. Sly just let it drop without further argument. The group quickly crossed the bridge that lead to Rajan's palace, with Thunder and Lightning having to carry the mares the whole way. (Fluttershy on account that she was jumpy and was spooked by the slightest sound, Rarity because she didn't want to get her suit ruined.) They somehow made good progress, with Sly wondering the whole time if bringing these particular mares was a good idea. In fact, he only agreed to this because Thunder had assured them that they would be helpful in the coming mission. He prayed Thunder was right.

They entered the town that led to the palace, dodging guards left in right. During one of these dodges, Fluttershy ended up talking to one of the elephants that were keeping watch without it's rider noticing. After a few minutes, the elephant agreed to turn a blind eye to their escapade and told his fellows to do the same, earning Fluttershy Sly's respect.

After some more crawling around, (Rarity shocked the whole group by knocking out on of the guards with her bare hooves.) They ended up on a rise leading to a balcony of the palace.

"We figured out a way for you guys to get in without being detected." Bentley said as he observed the place.

"The problem is, there doesn't seem to be a way to reach the balcony door." Twilight put in.

"Not a problem," Sly said confidently. "There are plenty of branches for me to walk on, and Thunder and Lightning can fly over there with the mares. We'll figure it out."

As Sly went to climb the branches, Lightning decided to have a little pep talk with Fluttershy.

"You should fly as well."

But I can't." Fluttershy said nervously, "What if I'm spotted and..."

"Hey, you didn't hesitate when you convinced those elephants to ignore us, right?" Fluttershy nodded in agreement. "Then this will be a cakewalk. Trust me."

After that, Sly went onto the balcony from the branches while Thunder flew in holding Rarity, who was holding onto him so hard she choked the pegasi. Meanwhile, Lightning flew in while reassuring Fluttershy, who also flew in. They quickly peeked around the corner to see inside the central ballroom.

"Just don't leave that balcony and you should be fine." Bentley said, as Sly took pictures of the Clockwerk Wings, which were currently attached to a golden statue.

"Looks like the Wings have been welded to that statue." Bentley observed. "and they look heavy. Getting the wings out of here will be a real challenge."

At that moment, Sly took a picture of an electronic winch that was suspended above the statue. "An electronic winch! That could be useful"

Then, Sly took a picture of the Lord of the Hills himself, Rajan. "That's him. Rajan's really pulled out all the stops to impress people with this party. Maybe you should get some shots of the guests."

"While Sly did that, Rarity continued to admire the ballroom. "While I may not approve of his behavior, I must say this Rajan has exquisite taste."

"Yeah, taking out the fact he's a criminal." Thunder pointed out.

"I'm just saying that if it wasn't for the whole spice thing or whatever, I'd understand where this guy is coming from."

Sly interrupted the heated debate they were about to have. "Come on, guys. We're heading back to come up with a game plan."

When they got back to the safe house, Rarity was delighted in the fact that it was a gameplan where her expertise was going to be put to good use.

**There you go. Sorry for taking so long in updating, but I've been having a hectic couple of days. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is the next part in The mission, but you already knew that. So, without further ado, here's chapter 9!**

Rarity turned out to be a huge help in this endeavor. The plan was to infiltrate the ballroom and see what they could do about stealing the Clockwerk wings. The white unicorn ended up fashioning a tuxedo with some things she got from a nearby store for Sly, and even made identical tuxedos for Thunder and Lightning. She also ended up making dresses for herself and the rest of the mane six.

Their cover story was that Sly, Thunder and Lightning were rich entrepreneurs, gratefully accepting their invitations to the ball Rajan was throwing. Twilight and Rainbow would play Thunder and Lightning's dates, (This was arranged by Sly with a wink at the stallions that they didn't get at all.) Applejack would be a apple company mogul from Texas, Rarity a huge fashion designer from Paris, Pinkie a holder of several nightclubs, and Fluttershy...She was a tough one, but they finally settled on the head of an animal rights charity group.

Sly had explained to them before hand that two other members of the Klaww gang, Jean Bison and Appriego, had made an appearance, as well as the warden, head of the biggest prison Interpol had, Carmelita Fox, and her partner Constable Neyla. Sly then told them that he had a plan to deal with all these guys and get the Clockwerk wings; they just had to keep their different personas up until they could execute it.

As of now, they walked through the door leading into the ballroom, Sly in the lead, the ponies following.

"Those disguises are working perfectly! Nobody's going to recognize you in those outfits." Bentley commented.

"We still seem to be drawing a lot of attention, though." Thunder pointed out, looking at the stares the ponies were getting.

"That's because they're not used to seeing guys like you on four legs." Bentley told him, before moving back to the topic at hand. "Sly, you'll need to dance with Carmelita to keep both her, and the crowd, distracted. Trouble is, she's picky about dance partners, so you'll have to impress her first."

"Alright, I know just the girl for the job." Sly said, taking note of Neyla on the dance floor. He left his pony friends where they were, which left Bentley to send them on their assignments.

"As for the rest of you...Mingle. Enjoy the party, but keep a close eye on everybody we mentioned to be on watch for."

"Right. Like that's supposed to be easy." Applejack commented after Bentley signed off.

"C'mon girls," Twilight said. "Let's just try to look normal."

"Yeah, let's do this!" Pinkie said, wandering off to the other side of the room. "Let's party!"

While Pinkie was raising hell over there, Rarity and Applejack left, taking Fluttershy with them, to another part of the ballroom, leaving Thunder, Lightning, Twilight and Rainbow alone together. Lightning wasn't happy in the least, let me tell you, and neither was Thunder. Twilight and Rainbow just gave each other awkward looks.

You see, while Sly had been kind enough to pick up on Thunder and Lightning's little crushes, he had gotten the whole thing backwards. Instead of Twilight being with Thunder and Lightning being with Rainbow, Sly made it so Lightning was with Twilight and Rainbow was with Thunder. Sly was going to pay for this, each of the brothers vowed silently.

Speaking of the raccoon thief, he was currently dancing with Neyla, saying on the dance floor. While this was obviously a ploy to get at Carmelita, it did nothing to help the intense rage the brothers felt for him at that moment. Rainbow suddenly went over to Lightning and dragged him towards the dance floor.

"C'mon, let's dance!" she said as they hit the dance floor beside Sly and Neyla. Lightning didn't have time to stammer a response as they faced each other. While their style of dance looked a lot more awkward then they way the people in this world did it, they still danced with a fiery passion. Unlike Sly and Neyla, who were dancing like elegant rich folk, Lightning and Rainbow were dancing like they were having a competition, swaying to the beat in a fiery passion, especially once Lightning got the hang of it.

Twilight and Thunder watched this with awe as the dancers continued to do their thing. Thunder suddenly held out his hoof to Twilight. "Care to dance?" Twilight simply blushed and nodded, then they made their way out onto the dance floor. They danced the traditional dance they had back in Canterlot, swaying with a type of elegance only ponies can have. Sly, who had been surprised by the ponies sudden appearance, smiled to himself as he remained committed to his ploy and continued to dance despite the other two couples present.

When the dance was over, Twilight and Thunder looked deeply in each other's eyes, smiles lighting their faces. Lightning and Rainbow simply laughed as they collapsed exhausted to the floor. Sly simply had a few words with Carmelita before he slipped away to carry on with the heist. Twilight looked deeply into the eyes of Thunder.

"Thunder..."

"Yeah?"

Before Twilight could say anything, the room exploded with a sudden burst of light. When the light cleared, and everybody got their vision back, it was to the sight of Sasha, who was accompanied by what looked to be a beautiful Mexican tango dancer, and a Japanese shrine maiden. Twilight was the first to say something.

"Sasha! What are you doing here?! And who are those girls behind you!?"

"That's not important." Sasha replied, being serious. "Where's Thunder and Lightning?"

Said ponies walked up to the goddess. "What's going on?" Lightning asked, not taking Sasha's sudden seriousness as a good thing.

"You guys are in grave danger."

"They're in danger, alright."

They all turned to see the owner of the unknown voice, which was a black unicorn with violet eyes.

"Hello." Shade said.

"Goodbye" Devitra, who was right next to her sister, said.

Their horns suddenly glowed as they blasted rays of energy straight at Thunder and Lightning.

**There you go. How do you feel for cliffhangers? If you don't like them, you'll have to wait like everybody else. R&R please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is pretty self-explanatory, so I won't bore you with the details. So, without further ado, here's chapter 10!**

The blasts of energy would have disintegrated Thunder and Lightning right then and there had Sasha not stepped in front of them and created a shield at the last minute. As it was, they bounced off and disintegrated the clothes off of two of the patrons, causing them to flee in shame and the rest of the patrons to start panicking. Carmelita and Neyla, however, drew their weapons and trained them on the new comers.

"Freeze! You're all under arrest." Carmelita cried, just as Rajan came forward.

"Don't worry!" He said, motioning with his hands as he did so. "This people are a crew I hired to perform a spectacular light show for you all. Please, sit back and enjoy." The crowd somehow believed this and waited, eagerly this time, for the show to continue.

Devitra snarled at the tango dancer next to Sasha. "I thought we dealt with you, you sorry excuse for a goddess."

"Well, you didn't, and now you're going to pay you..." The dancer proceeded to rant a bit in Spanish, none of which will be translated for this story. Shade simply growled at the shrine maiden, who did a pretty good impression of Fluttershy.

"What the buck is going on here!?" Thunder all but yelled. Sasha turned to him.

"I believe that Sly needs your assistance outside, right?" Thunder hesitated a few moments, and then nodded, taking the hint. He turned and grabbed Lightning and began to drag him off. "Well, we better hurry on, then."

"Hey, what's going on? I'm not leaving!" Lightning's words of protest were unheard as they left off the balcony. Sasha turned to Rainbow and Twilight." I think you should rejoin your friends."

"What!?" Rainbow cried. "I'm not going anywhere-" She was silenced by Twilight, who nodded and went into the crowd to find the other ponies. Rajan smiled and clapped his hands. "Resume the performance!"

Sasha turned and looked directly at the unicorns in front of her. The tango dancer, Maria, stood next to her sister on her left, while the shrine maiden, Yukie, stood on the right. The unicorn witches just looked at them with cynical smiles. Then it was on.

Calling it a light show was an understatement. There was fire, lightning, ice, and a whole mess load of different things shot across the ballroom. The crowd, still thinking this was some fancy light show, applauded even as their clothes were disintegrated, skin was burned, and many other things besides. Sasha and her sisters were surprisingly defensive throughout this whole exchange, preferring to block the unicorns' magic, then counter attack as soon as an opening revealed itself. The unicorns simply blasted at them with everything they had, giving not a care at who they hit their blasts with.

At the end of the battle, the unicorns combined their magic and hit the three goddesses head on. They then smiled and began to teleport away, but not before they looked over at Applejack and Rarity.

"Hey girls, how're your sisters?" Devitra asked. The two witches laughed as they disappeared in a flash of purple light, leaving Rarity and Applejack confused.

"What the hay were they talking about?" AJ asked, before Sasha came up to them.

"Where are you staying right now?"

Rarity quickly gave her the location to their current hideout. "Why do you ask?"

"Me and my sisters are cursed. No time to explain. Bye." With that, Sasha and her two sisters teleported away, while the crowd applauded the supposed performance.

**There you go. I know you have questions, but Maria and Yukie will be explained in time. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is pretty self-explanatory, so I won't bore you with the details. So, without further ado, here's chapter 11!**

Thunder and Lightning met up with Sly just as the fight inside took place.

"What the heck is going on?" Sly asked, eyeing the glowing lights coming from the ball room.

"A light show." Thunder replied honestly, more or less. Sly stared at him, then shrugged it off.

"Alright, just help me with this." He said.

And so they scaled the roofs of the city with the skills they learned from the last time they were in that world. Somehow, Fluttershy had rejoined them, (Actually, Sly took her with them to help out with the Elephant guards.) And was currently being carried by Lightning, who groaned his disapproval. When they reached a tower, Bentley contacted them.

"Guys, Murray and I can't get inside the palace unless you lower the drawbridge."

"Love to, pal, but the winch is all locked out. Know where we can find the keys?" Sly responded.

"The key guards have recently taken position around the palace. Sneak in, pick all their pockets, and sneak back here to the locked down winch."

Sly then turned to Thunder and Lightning. "Thunder, you take the left. Lightning, the right." The brothers nodded, and then Sly turned to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy...Stay here." Fluttershy nodded weakly, and then stayed where she was.

It was all too easy really. Sly just used his old fashioned Cooper moves to pick the guards pockets, Thunder knocked them out using his hooves, and Lightning was flashing the keys away faster than the guards could blink. They soon made it back, holding their stolen keys, to the winch. As soon as they did so, Murray came in.

He quickly made his way over to an absent turret, Where Bentley spoke up again. "That copper," He began, mentioning towards a helicopter flying over them. "Is a menace to all our future aerial operations while on this job."

"Yeah, it's covered in missiles and guns and stuff." Murray responded.

"Now be a team player and take it out with that rusty Pre-war turret."

"OK." Murray gasped suddenly. "Why don't we let Fluttershy handle this?"

"OK." Said the yellow Pegasus, who happened to be right next to him.

"Hang on Murray-"

Bentley didn't get a chance to argue as Murray helped Fluttershy into the turret. "Don't worry. I had a potatoe gun once, this should work the same!"

"So long as I,m helping."

As Fluttershy settled in, Bentley instructed her in how to use it. Sly, Thunder and Lightning watched this with barely concealed worry. Fluttershy began shooting, a little tentatively at first, then began to shoot like a pony possessed.

It was rather short. Even when the copper began to fire missiles, Fluttershy shot them all down like a pro. She had also begun to laugh like a maniac, shooting like there was no tomorrow. In no time at all, the copper went down. But she still continued to fire regardless. Eventual, Murray pulled her out, the pony putting up a fierce fight as he did so, even giving him a black eye. Fluttershy seemed to regain her sanity when she was off the turret, looking into her stunned friends faces.

"What?" She asked in genuine confusion.

**There you go. The big finale's coming up, don't you worry. R&R please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is the big heist, the moment you've all been waiting for. So, without further ado, here's chapter 12!**

Fluttershy and Rarity had gotten the jewels needed to make the saw that would slice through the wings welded into the statue from the chandelier. How this was accomplished was simple. Sly and Lightning tried to beat the jewels off of Rajan's prized elephant's heads with cane and hoof, but after some initial struggling, Fluttershy simply calmed them down and asked to take the jewels from them, which they gladly gave the nice yellow Pegasus.

Some sneaking, fighting and explosions later, Sly, Thunder, Lightning, Fluttershy and Rarity were back in the ballroom, waiting for everybody else to be in position. Rajan suddenly spoke up, loud enough to be heard by Sly, Thunder and Lightning from where they stood.

"The bridge is destroyed. Take your men and see what's going on." The rhino guard who was listening bowed, then went to carry out the order. Sly grinned.

"You in position, Murray?"

"Check."

The Hippo was now positioned above the statue, hanging by a rope. Frankly, it was a wonder nobody saw him yet.

"Looks like Bentley's distraction did the trick. Initiate phase two, I'll take care of Carmelita and the crowd. You handle the heavy lifting." Sly then turned to Thunder and Lightning. "You guys make sure everything's going to plan." The pegasi nodded and Sly went to do his job. Not a few seconds later, Sasha appeared right next to the boys.

"I need to talk to you."

"Same here." Thunder replied. "What the hay was with the light show?"

"Granted, it was fun to watch, but what were those two unicorns going to do to us?' Lightning asked.

"Kill you." Sasha answered almost nonchalantly. Thunder and Lightning looked at her.

"Nice of you to show concern." Lightning said finally.

"They're Devitra and Shade." Sasha explained, ignoring Lightning entirely. "They were imprisoned in Tartarus back on your world."

"For what?" Thunder asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"When they were younger, they cursed blank flanks to wet their beds."

Thunder considered this for a moment. Then he said, rather skeptically. "That doesn't sound like something they'd go to Tartarus for."

Sasha continued. "Then after they grew up, they terrorized what is today Manehatten and Cloudsdale, causing eternal darkness, burning down houses, and cursing adult ponies who got in their way with bed-wetting problems."

"OK, that sounds a lot more reasonable." Thunder admitted.

"What's with them and bed-wetting?"Lightning couldn't help but ask.

"They were finally caught in Manehatten. My sisters were on vacation in your world and saw them trying to burn down an Orphanage. They got in the way, and the unicorns cursed them."

"Wait, those other girls are your sisters!?" Lightning all but screamed.

"Cursed with what?" Thunder asked, getting back on track. Sasha gave him a glare. "What do you think?"

Thunder thought for a moment, and then nodded. Lightning looked up just in time to see Murray almost drop the wings, which he had succeeded in dislodging from the statue. Lightning flew up, miraculously without being seen, and grabbed onto the wings, putting them back in Murray's firm grip.

As Lightning continued to help Murray, Thunder kept talking to Sasha.

"OK, one, how did they escape, two, why do they want to kill me and Lightning?"

"The reason is simple enough." Sasha replied. "That weird demon thing you fought the first time you were here? His name's lord Malice. He released them and given them a thousand years off their sentence, providing that they kill you."

"What did we ever do to that guy?" Thunder asked, curiosity clear on his face.

"Think about it. Remember the story of the Guardian?"

Before Thunder could reply, Rajan suddenly shouted. "The wings! Where are the Clockwerk wings!?"

"What, how? But..." Carmelita stammered, and then noticed the rose in her hand, which bore the insignia of the raccoon thief himself.

"Cooper!"

Thunder didn't say anything else to Sasha. Just shot out of there like a bat out of hell and went to collect the mares.

**There you go. This might have been short again, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter nevertheless. R&R please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is the scene explaining what's next. So, without further ado, here's chapter 13!**

**(Sly's POV.)**

_After the gang and I got away with the Clockwerk wings, Carmelita blew her cover, and started to make arrests left and right. With his reputation in shambles, Rajan was forced to flee from his own party. He's currently in hiding, somewhere deep in the jungle._

_The gang and I took a break and headed to "Bollywood." It took some doing, but we managed to sneak Murray and Pinkie Pie onto the set of a full Blown Indian musical. I was happy the guys got a chance to unwind, but Rajan was still out there, and, somehow, I knew things were about to get tough._

Sasha was Talking to Twilight behind the set of the Indian musical that Murray and Pinkie were currently performing in. Twilight was not happy with what Sasha was saying.

"What do you mean, 'We need to fit in better!?' We fit in just fine!"

"Well, egghead, let me just point out two things that everybody on this world has noticed." Sasha countered. "One, you walk on four legs, while everybody else walks on two legs. And two, you're naked, and that's a big deal here, if you haven't noticed."

Twilight blushed in embarrassment as he realized that the goddess was right. Then she spoke up. "What do propose we do about it?"

Sasha grinned mischievously. "Get the others."

Soon, the rest of the ponies (Minus Pinkie, who was still performing.) And Sasha stood right in front of them; her hands ready to cast magic.

"Everypony ready?" She asked.

"Are you sure we need to do this?" Rarity began, "I mean, do we know this is safe-"

Sasha blasted the whole group with her magic, giving one cause to wonder why she even bothered asking if they were ready in the first place. As the resultant explosion cleared, Twilight looked at the others to see what chaos Sasha had wrecked. The sight was to shocking to behold at first.

They were now all anthromorphic ponies. They had the same pony looks, sure, and the wings and horns stayed on the respective unicorns and pegasi, but they now had only two legs and where their fore-hooves once were, hands had replaced them. On the mares, new assets had been added, ones that were making Sasha laugh uncontrollably.

"Who's naked now, Twi?" The goddess said between breathes. Twilight looked around and noticed that fact on all the ponies.

"Guys! Cover yourselves!" Twilight cried, doing just that. The other mares did so as well. As for Thunder and Lightning, the former slapped Lightning upside the head when he noticed the white Pegasus was staring at Rainbow a little too intently, then the two began tearing of curtains and handing them to the mares. Rarity was surprisingly happy about all this.

"I can finally put my skills to the ultimate test! Thank you for giving me this great opportunity, Sasha!"

"No problem." Sasha said, ignoring the glare that Twilight was throwing her.

**Meanwhile, in Rajan's jungle fortress.**

Rajan was mad as all get out, made apparent as he ranted at the three figures in his private quarters.

"They ruined me and my reputation almost beyond repair! They must be eliminated!"

"Patience Rajan, patience." Said on of the figures, a strange black pony anthro in a business suit. "They will pay, but we must not act in haste. We must wait, and let them come to us."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Malice." Rajan all but spat. "Just as I hope you fulfill your end of the bargain when this is over."

"You wound me, Rajan. Of course, I will honor the deal that the Klaww gang and I have made. Just wait until our raccoon thief and his friends arrive, and we'll take care of them."

Rajan growled, and then waved a dismissive hand at him. Once outside, Malice turned to his other cohorts. Devitra and Shade, also anthro and dressed in matching suits except theirs were tailor made to fit their bodies and they had skirts, looked down when the demon faced them. They had told him about Maria and Yukie, Sasha's sisters, and the tussle that they had with the goddesses.

"Devitra, Shade." Malice began. "I have a question for you. How do you kill a goddess?"

"I...Don't know." Devitra admitted after thinking a bit.

"Devitra, you can't kill a goddess!" Shade snapped at her sister. "They're immortal!"

"Bingo!" Malice suddenly said. "They're immortal." Malice then pulled out a black suitcase and opened it, revealing its contents, which happened to be a bright glowing gem. Devitra and Shade looked at it in wonder as Malice kept talking.

"So, first you're going to turn our little girl scouts...Mortal."

**There you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. R&R please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is the next part of the game, titled "The predator awakes." And before you say anything, yes I made a "Disney's Hercules." reference in the last chapter. Kudos to those who noticed it! So, without further ado, here's chapter 14!**

**(Sly POV)**

_It took some detective work, but the gang and I managed to track down where Rajan had gone into hiding. Somehow, he managed to turn a long forgotten temple into the thriving center of his spice operation. And it's there that we'll find him. The jungle, too thick to drive through, forced us to walk the long distance to our target. We ran into a few problems along the way, but pushed on. For the temple was more than Rajan's hideout. It was also home to the Clockwerk heart. A pump so strong and tireless, it could increase the spice production tenfold. Good for Rajan, but awful for the rest of the world._

_Hope he's not counting on the heart too much, cause tonight it comes home with me._

"Sneak into the temple and take some recon photos so I can assess the situation." Bentley said. Currently, he was talking to Sly, Thunder and Lightning. Of course Twilight was with them, along with Applejack. The newly made anthros were now dressed in jungle explorer gear, with a few minor exceptions, such as Lightning had a lightning bolt adorning his hat, Thunder a cloud, Twilight a star, and Applejack was wearing her Stetson hat instead of the jungle one. Their suits were also color coded to match each pony's personality and traits.

The group was currently located outside the temple, the central spice-making plant in Rajan's control. Bentley continued to talk as they surveyed the place.

"Just be careful, if you get hurt, the nearest hospital is 106 miles from here. According to my map of the area, there should be a hidden passage into the temple behind that waterfall."

"Nice work, Bentley. I'll take a hidden passage over the front door any day." Sly responded.

As they made their way towards the waterfall, Twilight spoke up. "I was surprised when Sasha actually agreed to stay behind."

"Probably decided it was for the best this time." Sly responded as he scanned the area. Lightning spoke up then.

"Yeah, but Sasha normally would have just come with us. I haven't known her long, but I think she's scared of something."

"What makes you say that?" Sly asked with a raised eyebrow. "She's a goddess, what could she be afraid of?"

"Beggin' your pardon, but can we focus on the important thing here?" Applejack asked, somewhat impatient.

"AJ's right, let's get back to the mission at hand." Thunder agreed, moving to Sly's side. They quickly made their way into the Spice making Facility. Once inside, they made their way through the facility. This was easier said than done, but it was manageable. Whenever they were caught by guards, they took them out quickly. A favored tactic was for Applejack to lasso the guards and drag them to a secluded spot, where Sly, Thunder, or Lightning would knock them unconscious. Another strategy was for Twilight to simply blast them with her magic.

Thunder and Lightning soon learned that the moves taught to them by the Thievius Raccoonus were much easier to do now that they were anthros, and they demonstrated this as they moved along the area with Sly. Even AJ and Twilight were using the moves, they having been taught by Thunder and Lightning as soon as they got used to their new bodies. AJ did the moves gracefully, thanks to her natural athleticism that was rivaled only by Rainbow Dash, While Twilight did them a lot more clumsily, even at one point falling flat on her face during a maneuver, but other than that she was fine.

They soon made it to their destination, where they made some surprising discoveries as they took recon photos.

"Looks like half of the heart is being used to super irrigate the spice plants." Bentley observed. Said heart was being suspended on the ceiling of the spice room, blowing out spice at a superhuman rate. Sly then looked over and took a picture of Rajan, who was looking over his handiwork.

"Check it out! Rajan's carrying half the heart on that stick!" Bentley cried. The stick in question was in Rajan's hand, being held like a king's scepter.

"And just when I thought it was going to be easy." Thunder sighed.

"What's that?" Twilight asked, pointing to something in the corner. The thing happened to be the controls for the crane the held up the half of the heart that was pumping spice.

"That crane is keeping half of the heart suspended." Bentley said, stating the obvious. Finally, Sly took notice off the entrance to the spice room, near the very back.

"There's the entrance to this level, only I don't know how to get in here from the temples exterior!" Bentley said some distress in his voice. "Bring those photos back to the safe house. We really need to think about this one."

As the gang turned to go, Lightning spoke up. "What exactly is wrong with this spice anyway? I don't see how it's harmful." Instead of answering, Sly turned to Twilight. "Once we get back, want to do some experimenting?"

"Oh, OK." Twilight said, not seeing where Sly was going with this.

"Good, cause we got a volunteer here, all we need is some spice."

**And there you go. You'll find out what happens with the experiment in the next chapter. R&R please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is the another part of "The predator awakes." So, without further ado, here's chapter 15!**

At the gang's current hideout, Bentley explained the situation regarding Rajan. "The Clockwerk heart is under some steep security. Heck, Rajan is carrying half of it at all times. To get in the goods, I'll need to gather some more information. Sly Thunder and Lightning will plant a bug in Rajan's office, while me and Twilight swipe the spice operation blueprints off the spice ward while he makes his rounds. Unfortunately, while we're collecting intelligence on him, He'll be gathering data on us using an elephant powered satellite array. Take it out, or he'll be able to intercept all our communications!"

As Bentley concluded, Sasha dragged Lightning by the tail, the pegasus protesting the whole way. When they reached the bathroom, Sasha turned Lightning around to face her. "You're not going on the mission."

"Wait, what!?" Lightning was shocked by Sasha's pronouncement. The goddess sighed.

"Look, my sister Maria sometimes gets these images, premonitions, if you will. I used to tease her about it sometimes, but that's beside the point. When she gets these premonitions, whatever she sees usually comes true. Except for that one about 2012, but that's again beside the point."

"What are you getting at!?" Lightning snarled, getting impatient with Sasha's explanation. "What, am I going to lose some feathers, or do Parasprites eat my clothes?"

"You're going to die."

That shut the white Pegasus up for a few moments. Then, "What do you mean?"

Sasha sighed. "Maria saw you flying towards a tiger, one from this world, and said tiger pulls out something. There's a single gunshot, then you fall to the earth, then it's blank after that."

"And you're sure this is accurate?"

"Absolutely."

They stared at each other for a bit, and then Lightning nodded. "I'm still going on this mission."

"Lightning-"

"And don't tell the others about this. They already have enough to worry about."

"Lightning-"

"Don't argue with me, just do it!"

"Not that, I was trying to say Yukie and Maria are in the bathroom and we might want to-"

A few minutes later, the entire hideout was overflowing with yellow water, (Do I really need to tell you what it is?) And the rest of the gang was making "ewww" sounds, and Murray even dropped an F bomb as they were covered in the toilet water while it ran down the entire tree turning it and the ground below yellow in the process.

**There you go. Sorry for making this so short, but I'm pressed for time. Hope yu enjoyed nevertheless. R&R please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is pretty self-explanatory, so I won't bore you with the details. So, without further ado, here's chapter 16!**

Sly, Twilight, Applejack, Thunder and Lightning made their way across the temple grounds, being as stealthy as possible, (Which was a lot easier on the ponies since they were anthros.) Taking out any guards they saw. Meanwhile, back in the van, Bentley observed the whole thing from the central computer, While Pinkie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash sat in front Of Sasha, Maria and Yukie. Fluttershy was asleep in the back; she had been up all night, the poor thing.

Sasha finally spoke up. "I think you're wondering why I called you here, today."

"Sasha, you didn't call us, you just told us to sit and listen." Rarity pointed out.

"That's beside the point, Rarity." Sasha responded. "Anyways, you're all here because we're to have a hand in deciding a crucial decision...What to do to Devitra and Shade when we catch up to those jerks!"

Sasha let that hang for a moment before continuing. "We'll now be discussing the types of punishment to be unleashed on those heartless witches now."

Maria, not surprisingly, spoke up first. "I say we toss those brujas right back into Tartarus and suffer for eternity!"

Rainbow spoke up. "If what I heard from Sasha is true, they were already doing that. No, we should make what they get in Tartarus pale in comparison to what we do to them!"

Sasha smiled at Rainbow's enthusiasm. She was sad that she couldn't warn her about Lightning's demise, but Lightning made her promise not to tell anyone, and she wasn't about to go back on that word. Anyways back to the business at hand...

"I say we make them wear the tackiest dresses we can find." Rarity said, to the surprise of nobody.

"That's to good for them!" Pinkie cried, taking her party cannon out of nowhere. "We should launch them straight to the moon!"

"I have an idea..." Yukie said, doing a good impression of Fluttershy. But, like Fluttershy, she was ignored as the others continued their verbal debate on Devitra and Shade's punishment. Finally, Yukie would be ignored no longer.

"I have an Idea!"

The shriek, for there was nothing else to describe it as, nearly took out the windows of the van, woke Fluttershy up, and caused everybody to look at the goddess. Satisfied that she had their attention, she said her idea.

"Maybe we should make them experience everything they ever did to anybody else. You know, make them know what it's like?"

Everybody else looked at her for a moment, and then began to rain praise on her.

"That's a great idea!" Sasha said, hugging her sister, along with Maria.

"An excellent suggestion, darling." Rarity added.

"That's awesome!" Rainbow cried.

"Yay!" Take a wild guess.

The happy moment ended when Sasha looked up at the computer screen. It was showing how the guys were close to confronting Rajan. Sasha suddenly gasped and grabbed onto her sisters hands. Without another word, they teleported away, leaving everybody else staring in confusion.

**There you go. This chapter was to help you, the reader, get used to the three goddesses that are in my story. I know you still have a lot of questions about them, but all will be explained soon enough. R&R please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is the final confrontation with Rajan, with a huge shocker at the end. So, without further ado, here's chapter 17!  
**

Sly, Murray, (Who had joined them some time ago,) Thunder and Lightning quickly ran from the bomb they had set in the elephants mouth. A few tense seconds later, the explosion occurred, immediately flooding the entire temple. Rajan came out just in time to witness this and jumped higher onto the temple to avoid the flash flood.

"Black clouds and thunderbolts! My spice temple...ruined!" Rajan cried, anger in his voice. "I will no longer hide while you villains destroy my hard won empire! This place is mine! Here, I am king! Come, face me Cooper! With Clockwerk's black heart, I'll so you true power! You are nothing! Come face the might of Rajan, lord of these hills!"

Sly, who had been watching this whole tirade, finally said. "Boy, when we try to tick someone off, we really do the job."

Lightning grinned at this. "Well, why don't we-"

Constable Neyla appeared suddenly, jumping down from some incredible height. "Yes, you seem to have quite a talent for it."

"Constable Neyla, slumming it with the thieves again?"

"That man is an illegal spice trader...He should be brought to justice."

"And he will be." Thunder said, a determined look on his face. Lightning was looking like he was in deep thought. (Which is a big deal when it comes to Lightning.) Something about what Sasha said earlier, about that prophecy of a purple tiger...

"I,m only after the Clockwerk heart." Sly assured. "You help me take him down, and the bust is all yours."

"Just try to keep up."

Sly and Neyla went to get Rajan, who was shooting lightning at them. Lightning suddenly stopped Thunder from taking of. "Thunder, somethings wrong, I can feel it."

"Lightning, when do you worry? Look, can you just go see to Applejack and Twilight?" They're probably bored out their minds."

Thunder flew off before Lightning could argue further. Lightning just sighed. Maybe he was being paranoid. At any rate, he went towards the spot where they had left AJ and Twilight when they went to lay the bomb.

Thunder and Sly went right to the edge to where Rajan was perched to se Neyla...Just standing there. "Neyla, now!" Sly cried, giving her the signal to strike.

"Sorry." Was all she said in response, beore she jumped away.

"What are you doing?" Sly asked, just as Thunder noticed Rajan about to strike.

"Sly, look out!" But it was too late. Rajan's lightning struck Sly and sent him falling to the ground. Murray, having noticed this, went to help the raccoon thief, Thunder flying down to grab him in desperation. However, it was in vain. When Murray fell into a pit in the temple that was only covered in enough water to soak his feet, an electric field powered to life, trapping the hippo. Thunder, meanwhile, was grabbed by Rajan, who had swung down from his perch and thrown in along with Murray. Murray helped Thunder up and they tuned to face the lord of the hills.

"This is it? This is the cooper gang I,ve heard so much about and feared these long hours?" Rajan said, obvious disdain in his voice.

"The Murray will renew your fear." Murray stated, stepping forward in a boxer's stance.

"Who's 'The Murray?' all I see is a at, pathetic, weakling!" Rajan responded.

"I might be big and not as smart as the other guys..." Murray began, sadness in his voice for a second. Then he looked at Rajan in anger. "But one thing I,m not is weak!"

Thunder stepped forward. "Don't worry, Murray. I got your back."

The two then lunged forward and the fight was on.

Meanwhile, Applejack and Twilight, who had defeated the fast majority of the guard with their respective majic and kicks, were waithing for the others to arrive when Sasha and her sisters suddenly poofed into assistance beside them.

"Hey Sasha." Twilight said, getting used to the goddesses sudden appearances. "We got it all handled, but-"

"No time, where's Lightning?" Sasha demanded, an unusually urgent tone in her voice.

"I,m sure he's with the others-"

"Hello ladies."

The five of them looked behind them to see Neyla and...Devitra and Shade!?

"Howdy, there, Neyla." Applejack said, having heard about the constable from Sly. "Mind tellin' us what you're doing here with those two?"

Neyla ofered her a sweet smile. "You're all under arrest for ading a fugitive."

That got all their attention. Twilight looked confused.* "What do you mean."

"Exactly what I said." Neyla still kept up that sweet smile. Sasha went forward, along with Maria and Yukie.

"Or you'll what?" Sasha asked, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Just this." Neyla nodded at Devitra, who held up a suit case and opened it to revel a glowing green stone.

Sasha looked at it in confusion, while Maria and Yukie knew exactly what it was. The sisters nodded to each other, then put themselves in front of their eldest sibling. No sooner had this happened that the green rock began to glow brighter. A golden essence began to leak of of Maria and yukie and began being absorbed by the rock. A few more minutes of this, and the rock had changed color from a bright green to a dull gold. Maria and Yukie were collapsed on the ground, groaning.

"What..?" Sasha managed, before her sisters were dragged forward by ethereal chains that had been spawned for nowhere to Shade.

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" Shade taunted, lifting them both to their feet. "They sacrificed their immortality to save yours. How pathetic."

"Sasha, they have a god stone!" Maria cried. "The only thing that can take away a god's powers!"

"Get out of here, Sasha! You can come back to fight another day!" Yukie added, tars forming in the shrine maiden's eyes.

Tears were also forming in Sasha's eyes, but she nodded. Twilight and Applejack, however, weren't about to give up so easily.

"Let them go!" Twilight cried, her horn glowing in anticipation to cast a spell. Applajack was going to attack too, but Sasha grabbed their hands before they could do anything.

"They're right, we have to go." Twilight looked at Sasha in sorrow. Th normally happy goddess's current face was heartbreaking, to say the least.

"Don't worry, Sasha. We'll take good care of them." Devitra said, a malicious smile on her face to match Shade's Before Shasa could teleport them to safety, she saw someone come up behind the horible trio.

Lightning.

"Let them go!" Lightning cried. He then charged straight at the three rhymes with witches. Ney looked back at him with a casual glance.

"Does lord Malice need both of them?" She asked Shade.

"Nope. Just one." Shade said with a vicious smile.

"Good." With that, Neyla pulled out a gun. Not a shock blaster. A real, bullet-using gun.

"Lightning!" Sasha cried. Too little, too late. Neyla pulled the trigger.

The resounding bang echoed through the jungle. Lightning put his hands up to his chest, shock on his face, then collapsed to the ground.

"Lightning!" Twilight and Applejack cried, as Sasha teleported them out of there.

Meanwhile, back at the fight, Thunder and Murray were doing well. Rajan had proved to be no pushover, fighting with his staff with a skill unmatched by any other. But Murray was a determined bugger, fighting with his fists and taking whatever Rajan threw at him. Thunder helped by taking out the legions of guards that Rajan would summon at regular intervals with his Thunder blasts and fists. The pegasus thought he heard a gunshot, but concentrated on the fight.

The battle was finally won by Murray punching Rajan through the electric field, knocking him out. "Victory belongs to the Murray." Murray cried in triumph. He then took the Clockwerk heart of the staff.* "Sly's going to want this half of the Clockwerk heart safe and sound."

Thunder nodded at Murray's logic, then heard someone say. "Happy day!" They looked up to see Neyla perched on the edge of the pit.

"Whuh? Neyla!? Throw down a ladder, Sly's hurt real bad! Can you hear me!? Sly's hurt!""

Murray, she's betrayed us!" Thunder cried, preparing to fly up and meet her, only to get zapped by black lightning and collapse to the ground. Murray huried over to the black pegasus. "You OK, Thunder!?" Thunder didn't reply, just groaned.

up on the edge, Neyla was joined by Devitra, Shade, Carmelita and the Contessa.

"There they are, Contessa. Just as I promised. The Cooper gang and Rajan, all incapacitated."

"Excellent police work, Constable Neyla, ." The contessa said. "Carmelita's never been able to capture the Cooper gang, yet you and your assistants managed to capture them in a few short weeks."

"Well, I never.." Carmelita began, only to be cut short by the Contessa.

"Really, Carmelita, accept your defeat gracefully."

"Actually, Contessa, there's a good reason Carmelita's never caught the Cooper gang." Neyla said suspiciously. "She's ben in league with them the whole time."

"Liar!" Carmelita all but screamed. "Prove it!"

"This is a photo of Carmelita dancing with Cooper on the night the Clockwerk wings were stolen." Neyla said, showing said picture to the Contessa.

"But I didn't know I was dancing with Cooper!" Carmelita insisted.

"You two seem very...familiar in this picture." The Contessa said, then turned to some officers who were hanging back. "Men, place Inspector Fox under arrest."

"I'll get you, Neyla, don't think I won't!" Carmelita snarled as she was arrested.

"Such a pity when an oficer falls from grace." The contessa said with a sigh.

"Yes...it is." Neyla said with a sad look on her face.

Bentley, who'd been watching this whole thing, stammered. "The that no good...cockeyed...Liar!

**There you go. How do you feel about cliff-hangers? You probably have a lot of questions. Don't worry, they'll be answered...In the next couple of chapters. R&R please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, Hyena King here! This is pretty self-explanatory, so I won't go into details. So, without further ado, here's chapter 18!**

(Bentley's point of view.)

Though statistically improbable, I had to face the facts; Neyla had betrayed us, my teammates and Thunder were captured, and I was all alone. Except for the ponies and that weird girl, that is. While intellectually inferior, Sly and Murray have always been a good source of sociological interest, while Thunder was always an interesting specimen to study, him being a pegasus and all that.

The long walk out of the jungle gave me time to reflect. And with each passing step, my sense of isolation grew. Shockingly, my comrades' absence had a profound emotional effect on me. This was it. This was the true test of friendship. Upon reaching the van, my resolve was hardened. I had to save my friends!

But first things first, I had to learn how to drive a stick shift.

That wasn't the only thing he had to do.

"What happened!?"

"Where's Sly and the others!?"

"Was the jungle fun!?"

"What in tarnation is going on!?"  
Bentley looked queasy as he was assaulted by the mares questions. They had all been extremely worried when Twilight, Applejack and Sasha had come back unexpectedly with tears in their eyes. Something had happened, that was for sure.

Twilight said something about Lightning, but she had refused to elaborate, causing the others, especially Rainbow, for some odd reason, to get increasingly agitated. When Bentley had returned, they went to him for answers, to the dismay of the turtle.

So, Bentley took a deep breath and explained everything that had happened that he saw. The girls couldn't believe it.

"Sly, Murray and Thunder have been captured?" Rarity said, giving an over-dramatic sigh.

"And Neyla's a traitor?" Fluttershy added, looking shocked herself.

"Wait, where's Lightning?" Rainbow asked genuine concern in her voice.

It was then Twilight spoke up. "He's-" She began, before being cut off by Sasha.

"He had something to do. He said he'd meet us there." She said, giving Twilight a look. Twilight just nodded, and then looked back at the others.

"The important thing is that we must save Sly, Murray, Thunder, and Sasha's sisters."

The others nodded their agreement. Then Bentley spoke up. "None of you would happen to know how to drive a stick shift, would you?"

Sasha moved forward. "I do."

A few moments later, the van was peeling down the road like a race car, most of the occupants screaming in terror.

**There you go. Hope that wet your appetite till the next chapter! R&R please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is the first part of "Jailbreak", the next part of our adventure.* "So, without further ado, here's chapter 19!**

**(Bentley's POV.)**

It took a sleepless week of data crunching, but I eventually tracked down the location of our friends. Locked away in the mysterious towers of Prague. At the moment, they're the unwilling guests of Interpol's most renowned prison warden, The Contessa. While still a criminal psychology student, she entered into a whirlwind romance and married a wealthy aristocrat.

Sadly, the union was short lived, as, the general suspiciously died a few weeks after the ceremony. The widowed Contessa put her education and newly acquired estate to work, by opening a criminal rehabilitation center. Her pioneering into Hypnotherapy as [produced some good results, and subsequently earned her a prominent position in Interpol.

Our friends are locked up somewhere in that clinic, and are slated for the Contessa's "Good Samaritan." brainwashing. If we don't bust them out soon, They'll be working a nine to five job selling shoes! And I'll be out two best friends.

The gang, minus Sly, Murray, Thunder and Lightning, were outside of their current Prague hideout, going over the game plan.

"Alright, we'll split up into teams of two." Bentley began. "Twilight and I will look for clues regarding the whereabouts of Sly and Murray. When we do, We'll go for Sly. Applejack and Rainbow will free Murray. Pinkie and Sasha will go and look for Sasha's sisters. Fluttershy and Rarity will look for Thunder. Any questions?"

"Nope!" They all cried at once. Twilight walked up front and center and looked to her friends. "Good luck everybody. Remember, the fate of our friends is riding on this. We can't and won't fail!"

Everybody cheered, and then went off to their appointed tasks.

Meanwhile, Thunder was being chained up by a pair of vulture guards.

"What, I'm not getting a good Samaritan brainwash?"

The guard's response was to hit him across the face with his crossbow.

So, Thunder stayed silent until they had secured him to the wall and left him there. After what seemed like an eternity, another figure entered. This was a pure black stallion humanoid with flaming red hair, looking like some big business mogul.

"Nice to see you again, Thunder." Malice said, smiling as if he were going to bite someone's head off. "I'm so glad my associates have brought you here." He came to a stop a foot away from Thunder. The black Pegasus immediately recognized the insidious alicorn demon.

"You're that guy who tried to kill me and Lightning the first time we were here!"

"Yes. I also tried to strike a deal with Lightning, but he's a stubborn one." Malice's smile never wavered. "I'm Lord Malice, by the way."

"I don't care." Thunder snarled. "That doesn't mean anything here."

Malice gave a sigh. "And you're supposed to be the smart one." He gestured to the room around him. "My dear friend, the Contessa, whom I helped arrange an 'unfortunate' accident for her late husband, has lent me this room for the evening. We have much to talk about, you and I."

"Talk about what?" Thunder asked with a raised eyebrow.

"About you and me, of course. Let me tell you a story." Malice sat on a stool, looking like an old storyteller as he began to speak.

"A long time ago, there were two princes, not unlike the princesses. They ruled their kingdom with fairness and dignity, you know, that whole clichéd thing. Then, the Elements of Harmony fell from the sky and the elder prince became obsessed with their power. You know where this goes from there, but you don't know the brothers story, or even that there was a brother.

This brother became resentful. How dare his brother hoard the power he had taken from the Elements? How dare he take power that he stole and not share it with his brother? This couldn't go unpunished, you see. When the Elder brother came back from his defeat, the younger used his weakened state to his advantage, imprisoning his brother inside mount Tartarus.

Of course, Celestia found out about this, and do you know how she repaid him? By making him the warden of Tartarus for all of time. The younger brother was resentful, at first. But then he began to absorb the dark powers from those evil creatures that were imprisoned in Tartarus by him. He soon grew so powerful, that he dared to challenge the Sisters, emerging and, with a little planning, take back what was rightfully his."

Malice stood up then, throwing the stool aside. "Those Elements belong to me! Don't you understand? Mine!? And no one, not some mediocre pegasi from a Podunk town, is going to keep me from taking what's mine!"

Thunder laughed all of a sudden. "So, you're the younger brother, huh? Makes sense, now. You throwing a temper tantrum over you older brother not sharing his toys?"

Malice gave him a blank stare. "You're just as annoying as your brother. Good thing he's dead." This caught Thunder by surprise, but Malice continued. "And soon, you'll be too. But first, we have some delicate work to do."

With that, Malice reached behind him and took out a large knife, which he removed from its sheath. He held it up to his face, a wicked smile on his face.

"Let's begin." He said, advancing on the shocked pegasi.

**There you go. Ended with a cliff-hanger. I hope this has been eye opening. If you wish to see what story Malice is talking about, read "Guardians of the Elements." R&R please!**


End file.
